The Offspring of Easter and Frost
by The-Invisible-Shipper
Summary: On the night of Crystal's tenth birthday, Bunnymund and Jack tell her the story of how they fell in love, fought for each other, and how they had their little bundle of joy.
1. Prologue

As I promised, an M-Preg of how Jack Frost had a child with Bunnymund.

Those who hate the pairing, I ignore All hate or flames, so just click away now!

There will be lemons somewhere, but I'm being lazy recently, so I can't promise timely updates. But I'll try to make it a chapter every other Saturday.

Warnings: M-Preg, Cursing, BoyxBunny, Lemons, and some alcohol use. (This list may grow as the story goes on.)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

~Prologue~

E. Aster Bunnymund sat on his haunches next to the fire, cradling his daughter Crystal. The girl, much like her mother, was hyper active and didn't sleep easily. Tonight especially. For you see, it was the birthday of the now ten year old girl, and they had went and spoiled her all day with sweets and new toys. That morning, they went to North's, who gave her a band much like her father's, Tooth gave her a new jacket, almost like her mother's, aside from the holes in the hoodie for her ears and the egg designs on the front. Sandman had given her a small bag of dream dust to hang above her bed, which would help her always have pleasant dreams. Then they went to Jack's lake to teach her how to skate, breaking for cake and sweets after. Jack himself leaned his staff against a walll and sat next to the two. He gently kissed Bunny on his furry cheek, careful not to disturb the young half-human who was dozing off.

Crystal yawned softly, rubbing her eyes. "Daddy...?"

Bunny looked down, smiling softly. "Yes, Snowflake?"

"Can you tell me a bed time story...?" She pulled the 'Jack face' that often won Bunny over, no matter the circumstances.

Bunnymund chuckled, stroking her hair. "Well, which do you want to hear, Lil' Bunny?"

Crystal thought a moment, tapping her chin. Her eyes lit up when she finally thought of a story.

"Can you tell me how you and Mommy had me? You promised you'd tell me once I was old enough!"

Bunnymund looked to his mate, who simply smiled. "We did promise her, babe. You think she's old enough?"

"...Old enough for certain parts." Bunny chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Bunny. Let's just tell her already."

"Oh, fine, fine, love. Don't lose yer britches."

"You'd like it if I did." Jack muttered, sure that their daughter couldn't hear.

Bunny blushed, shooting him a playful glare. "Well, you see Crystal, It's a strange story, and it may take a while...but it all began on a cold day in January..."


	2. Chapter 1

Feeling generous, so let's see if I can make the first chapter before I go to bed!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It started on a cold day in January indeed. The day after New Year's actually. The night before, North had hosted one of the biggest New Year's parties the Guardians had ever seen. Of course, it was the elves, the yetis, and the Guardians, but it was a rager none the less! Bunnymund sat in his next in the Warren, holding an ice pack to his head. Stupid North and his damn alcohol. Tasty, probably some of the best, but he was still resting all day thanks to his hangover. North explained that the rabbit had quite a bit of his peppermint flavored vodka, and after the ball dropping, North took him home before he got too rowdy.

A good decision on North's part, definitely. The Pooka was glad to hear that North had kept him away from Jack all night. You see, the rabbit had very strong feelings for the newest of the Guardians, rooting back to the blizzard of '68, when he first met the boy. The second he saw the boy, gloating at him from the top of the tallest building as he scrambled to help children find eggs, he had this strange feeling in his gut.

The feeling you get when you looks at someone and all you want to do is hug them and protect them from anyone or anything that might try to hurt them. Bunny could only describe it as something he would never admit to anyone.

Love.

Yes, Bunnymund loved the Frost spirit, but he refused to admit it to anyone but North. Maybe it was a mistake, but again, he had quite a lot of vodka the night before and the conversation kind of slipped to the topic. North had sworn not to tell anyone, hopefully he would keep his word. It was when that familiar minty smell slipped into the Warren that Bunny looked up.

Standing above him was none other than Jack Frost, he was standing so a bare foot was on either side of Bunny's ears and he was looking at the tall rabbit upside down, one of his hands in his hoodie pocket, the other clutching his staff. His hood was up, hiding that beautiful bright silver hair from view, but you could just barely see those bright blue eyes. His usual smug grin that Bunny-secretly-loved was plastered on his face.

"Need anymore beer, Fluffy~?" The guardian teased.

"Oh, rack off, Frost. I am in no mood today." Bunnymund grumbled, adjusting the ice pack.

"Okay, Okay, calm down, Cottontail. I'm just here to check on ya'. North was worried." The boy sat next to the Bunny, resting his staff in his lap.

Bunnymund blushed faintly. The thought of Jack worrying about him made hisstomach churn once again, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to reply.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine if you hadn't noticed!" Bunny growled, running his paw over his ears.

"Sure, sure, whatever. I'll believe that when you don't need this icepack to speak without wincing." Jack snickered, gesturing to the bright blue plastic bag that Bunnymund held to his head.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, standing. "I'm getting a drink of water, need anything?"

"Well, what do you have in this place?" Jack asked, running his thumb over the twists in his staff.

"Just about anything." Bunnymund chuckled, wincing when the hammering in his head got a bit worse.

Jack frowned worriedly, standing. "Actually, I can get our drinks. You lay down and rest your head."

The Guardian of Hope opened his mouth to deny the younger man's request, but the hammering in his head only intensified. Sighing with defeat, he allowed the boy to help him to lean against a tree then watched the boy walk to the large mound-house that Bunnymund had made for himself. Bunny's curiosity got the best of him and he dared his eyes to go lower, regretting it immediately. He couldn't move his eyes away from those hips. Luckily, it was then that Jack disappeared into the burrow. Bunnymund quickly looked away, mentally slapping himself in the face for thinking in such a way.

Jack appeared once again, two glasses in his hands. One held water, the other held a glass of what Bunnymund believed to be that soda that Jamie had given him. He looked down at the rabbit, confused. Bunnymund refused to look at him, just quietly thanked him and took the glass.

"What's wrong, Fluffy? You look a lil red." Jack kneeled in front of the Bunny. He leaned forward, resting his hand on the markings on Bunnymund's head, feeling for a fever. Bunny was in mid-sip of his water and he nearly choked on it when he saw the Frost Spirit's face so close to his own. He of course hid it well, trying not to look the young boy in those beautiful blue eyes.

"You don't feel too hot...But that may just be me..." Jack muttered, pulling back his hood with his free hand.

Bunnymund swallowed a bit, looking down at the ground in front of him. "I-it may just be my fur. It's always warm here, so...You're just not used to it."

Jack shrugged, stroking the fur on Bunny's forehead. "Your fur sure is soft, cottontail. Do you wash it or something?"

The Older Guardian swallowed, restraining the soft purr in his chest. "It's just naturally soft like that."

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "Bull! No hair or fur is just 'naturally soft'!"

"You about animals then, Mate." Bunnymund chuckled.

Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over the Warren, forcing the two Guardians to look up at the sky. A dark form floated above the usually beautiful green grass. a form they knew all too well.

"Hello, Bunnymund. Hello, Jack." Pitch Black hissed.

"What do you want, you blob of dust?" Bunnymund growled. "I thought we dealt with you for good last time we met!"

Pitch laughed, landing gracefully. "Well, obviously not...there will always be fear somewhere in the world after all."

Jack reached for his staff, only to have it swiped away by the Nightmare king. "Oh, look at this old thing. I remember this!" Pitch chuckled, running his tumb over the newest part of the staff. The Frost spirit growled, glaring at the taller man.

"So do I. You nearly killed all my friends last time you had it."

"Oh, come now, Jack! That was how long ago? Two or three years?" Pitch twirled the knotted staff between his fingers, pulling it away whenever the young man reached to take it back.

"You nearly took away all I had, yeah, I'm gonna remember." Jack reached for it again, only to be hit on the wrist with it. "OW!"

Bunnymund snarled, his protective instincts taking over as he tackled Pitch to the ground. "Don't you touch him!" He growled, wincing at the loud noise. He ignored the pain for now and raised his fist to punch the spirit of fear.

Jack gasped, eyes widening. "BUNNY, LOOK OUT!"

Before Bunnymund could register what the young boy meant, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He howled, clawing at the sharp object in his side. He looked through his blurry, teared eyes at his side to see that Pitch had transformed his hand into a large dagger, and was now shoving it as far as it could go into the new wound. Bunnymund shoved him off, yelping as the spear left his body. He rolled to the side, clutching the wound.

Jack ran to the older Guardian's side, panicking as he saw the blood wasn't stopping. He pulled off the blue hoodie and held it to the source of the blood flow, holding back the tears. "J-just stay calm, Bunny! I'll get you to North's as soon as I can!" He stuttered, watching as his hoodie turned from a light blue to a darker shade of purple. Bunnymund restrained from crying out in pain, simply groaning. He nodded weakly in reply, unable to manage any words.

Pitch watched the scene, amused by the boy's panic and fear. "Aw, how cute. Watching over your little crush, Jack?"

Jack snarled, glaring at the tall man as he stood up. "GIVE ME BACK MY STAFF, **NOW!**"

"Like you can make me." Pitch chuckled darkly.

He was certainly surprised when the young boy tackled him to the ground, giving him a good crack to the jaw. Yelping, he released the staff and quickly pulled away from the spirit. Snarling, he rubbed his jaw. He was so pre-occupied with Jack he hadn't noticed Bunnymund had scrambled to grab his boomerang from the band he usually wore that was thrown to the side. Aiming with his good side, Bunnymund threw the boomerang.

THWACK!

The boomerang hit it's target and Pitch howled in pain, clutching his head as he fell back against a tree. He looked down at his hand, now black with his blood. He looked up at the two, snarling. His shark-like teeth bared, trying to intimidate the two. Bunnymund growled, undeterred by his current pain. "GET OUT OF MY WARREN, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"Big words, rabbit! You and your precious Jack Frost will pay for this! I swear, you both will be the first to suffer out of the Guardians!" Pitch began to disperse into sand, wincing in pain and clutching his head. "Mark my words! You. Will. Pay."

The Australian looked at Jack, confused. "Wait, the first- what do you mean, you arsehole!?"

Pitch laughed, the last of him beginning to disappear. "You'll see, Bunny. Oh, you'll see.."

And with that, the Nightmare king was gone, the last of the nightmare dust dispersing into the air.

Bunnymund was about to ask and see if the man had said anything to Jack about any of that chatter, but suddenly everything aroud him was spinning. It felt like he was in one of North's many snowglobes and the elves were just having a ball with it as they threw it amongst each other. The tree he leaned aginst no longer supported himand he slipped down to the ground below.

Jack looked, eyes widening again. "BUNNYMUND!" He ran to the rabbit's side, making sure that his pulse was still going. He panted, setting his staff aside for a second as he picked the large Pooka up as much as he could. "I-it's all right, Bunny, we'll get ya fixed up! J-just hang on, just for a bit. Please!" His voice was desperate and pleading, as though he was more convincing himself than the over-sized rabbit.

Bunnymund's vision began to blur and all he could see was the young man holding him up. He felt himself being dragged to his burrow, the door opening and shutting, and the clattering of pots and pans. Distantly, he guessed that Jack was looking for a bandage or something to stop the blood flowing down his side. He could feel the red liquid soaking his fur and the gentle hand of Jack on his chest as a more suitable bandage replaced the cold hoodie.

"O-once I stop the blood enough, I'll get the others, ok? T-they'll know what to do!" Jack whimpered, wrapping up the wound. The bandages quickly became red like his jacket,but he continued wrapping it until it was suitable enough for his tastes.

The Bunny couldn't reply to the boy, everything was slowly fading to black. Distantly, he thought he saw the boy crying as he worked to wrap the wound. But that was his last thought before he blacked out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I hit the 2,000 word quota! YES! I may have stretched it a little in the end, there, but I still made it, Damn it!

WHOOT!

*falls over dead*


	3. Author's Note, Sorry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**SORRY, GUYS. NO UPDATES THIS WEEK. I NEED TO REKINDLE MY LOVE OF JACK RABBIT, SO I'M GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND MY BEST FRIEND. AFTER WHICH, I WILL BE STAYING AT MY FRIEND'S HOUSE UNTIL MONDAY. I AM SO SORRY TO DO THIS TO YOU ALL, REALLY. I'LL GIVE YOU A TRIPLE CHAPTER NEXT TIME I UPDATE TO MAKE UP FOR IT!**

**Love, Shipper**

**Bunnymuse: THE SHEILA DITCHED US!**

**Jackmuse: Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. we've got some alone time~...**

**Bunnymuse:...See ya all next update! -picks up Jack and runs to his burrow- **


	4. Chapter 2

**Thank y'all for being so supportive about my lil break! I really hate how rushed these chapters will be, but I hope you all like them anyway. I haven't even started the other two, but I'll be on that soon, I promise. **

**Stay beautiful, shippers~! ;)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The darkness was smothering him. That was all Bunnymund could feel, was a large black mass surrounding him. It felt like it was seeping into his lungs through his mouth and nostrils, and he all just wanted it to stop. He struggled against it, punching and kicking with as much power as he could muster. He couldn't let it win. He couldn't let the darkness take him.

_'Bunny...'_

The familiar voice made his ears perk up and struggle harder. Jack needed him, he needed to protect his Jack.

_'Bunny, please don't leave...'_

He struggled harder. "Jack!" He shouted, looking around as he fought the smothering weight. It felt like he was being sat on by North holding a yeti, but he still fought.

_'Please, Bunny, this isn't funny! Wake up! Don't leave me!'_

Bunny fought even harder at the remark, nearly reaching his limit. "JACK, I'M COMING!"

Suddenly, it was like all the weight was lifted and there was a bright light. In the light, he could hear the soft sobs of his love, and the only thing he wanted to do was to get to Jack. He ran to the light on all fours as it started floating farther and farther away, until finally, with a sudden burst of speed, he jumped into the bright light.

It felt like everything around him was suddenly shoved on him, all his senses on hyper-drive as it felt like he fell, tumbling until he landed hard on his back, taking a deep breath of the sweet, precious air he had longed for. Opening his eyes slightly, he felt it was hard to move his stiff neck. He glanced over to see the frost spirit he had just heard sitting next to him, face buried in his paw.

"D-don't leave me...please, Bunny..." Jack whispered, shoulders shaking as he restrained a soft sob.

Bunnymund frowned at the usually cocky and smug spirit, nudging his cheek softly with his paw. "Oi. Frostbite."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked up, his lips curving into a giant smile.

"I'm not goin' nowhere." Bunny grinned weakly.

Jack's arms were around his neck in a second, crying happily into his neck. "You big, fluffy idiot! Cottontail, if you ever ever do that to me again, I'm gonna freeze you into a new ice age!"

Bunny laughed at the comment, hugging Jack back. It was close, really close, but Bunny wasn't going to complain. They simply sat there for a minute, holding each other before Jack pulled away, looking the over-grown rabbit in the eyes. For a second, there was a flicker of what Bunny couldn't place in those eyes before Jack quickly pulled away, looking to the side. "B-but, Um, yeah. Don't scare us again. The other Guardians were worried, and I-i um, felt bad..." Jack muttered, trying not to make eye contact with the other spirit.

The older Guardian frowned, opening his mouth to question the spirit's change in behavior, but then the hearty laugh of his fellow Guardian, North, rang through the room.

"Bunny! You are alive!" North boomed, his loud voice bouncing off the walls.

Bunny cocked his head slightly. "Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Jack swallowed, looking to the side. "You died."

Bunny's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what that darkness that tried smothering him was. "I-i was dead!?"

Tooth, who had followed North, frowned. "Now don't panic Bunny! All that matters is that you're fine now!"

The rabbit ran his paw over his ears, eyes wide. He thought it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare, but no. He was dead. Well, he was almost dead. Jack's crying had brought him back to life.

Wait.

Bunnymund's face heated up. Jack had practically saved his life. Unintentionally, but if it wasn't for Jack's crying, he would be dead. Glancing up at Jack, it seemed as though the same thought occurred to Jack, who was staring right back at Bunny. The two stared at each other for a couple seconds, silently agreeing to discuss it later when the other Guardians were gone.

So, their fellow Guardians continued to pester Bunny with questions on how his side was feeling, and how he should rest, but all went in one of his large ears and right out the other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally, after three hours, Bunny agreed to rest and be careful of laying on his side. This convinced the Guardians and they eventually left, leaving Jack and Bunny alone in the room. It was awkward for about five minutes, neither of the males saying a word. Deciding that it was best for him to say something first, Bunny cleared his throat.

"So..." He started, finding it hard to look Jack in the eye.

Jack looked down, rubbing his hoodie sleeve. "Yeah...so..."

Bunnymund sat up a bit, careful of his side. "Well...um...Thanks for saving me, mate...I owe ya."

Jack shook his head a little, chuckling. "It's nothin', Roo. You probably would have done the same for me."

The Pooka nodded a bit, glancing up. "Of course I would have. Guardians gotta stick together, right?" He nudged the cold teen with his shoulder, noticing a flicker of sadness in Jack's eyes.

"Yeah..." Jack trailed off, trying not to look Bunny in the eyes.

Bunny frowned, leaning over. the question hung in his mind and it was eating him. He had to ask now. "...Jack, why were ya crying? Ya know, when I was unconscious and...you know."

Jack tensed, quickly looking away. "Well..um..." He tried to form a sentence, but it seemed that just like Bunny, he had no idea what to say. He sat like that for about two minutes, trying to form a response as Bunny waited patiently, eyes never leaving him. Jack finally took a breath, looking back over.

"I didn't want to lose you."

The words hit Bunny like a wrecking ball, and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to tackle Jack to the ground and kiss him as hard and as passionately as he could. Instead, he settled with just staring at the boy.

Now it seemed it was Jack waiting for the response patiently, and Bunny was finding it hard to even make a word. Deciding that actions say much more than words, he leaned forward and gently pulled Jack to to his chest, hugging him gently. He waited for a struggle, or a shout, a hit to the head with Jack's staff, but nothing came. All Jack did was lean into the touch, resting his head on Bunny's shoulder.

The two sat in the position for a long time, neither moving, neither speaking.

Jack looked up at the much taller Guardian, another light dusting of frost on his cheeks.

Bunny loved that blush. He loved those eyes. He loved that smile. He loved that scent. His nose twitched at the realization, breathing in the sweet smell of mint and vanilla and fresh snow. He loved Jack. That simple.

Jack looked into the green eyes above him, silent as he moved upward, close to Bunny's muzzle.

Bunny stopped him before he could continue, leaning forward as well as he sealed their lips.

**This one is shorter, sorry, the new chapters may only be 1,000 words or so...**

**But thanks for reading, next chapter should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Shipper here! Let's see if I can get one of these two done! **

**SHIP ON, EVERYONE! **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After the kiss in the infirmary, Jack barely left Bunny's side through out his two weeks of bed rest. They never told the Guardians about it, but secretly, they considered themselves a couple. None of the Guardians noticed the little gestures of affection the two shared, a peck on the cheek, a light touch to the cheek, and sometimes the comfortable spooning position. Of course, Bunny had no intention of hiding the relationship. In fact, he was damn proud of it. Not many people are exactly running others over to get the attention of a giant 6'1'' rabbit after all. Lucky for him, Jack didn't seem to care about the rabbit's appearance. He was perfectly content with the soft fur and the strange kisses, no matter how awkward or strange Bunny's anatomy tended to be.

Everything went fine for the first couple days. Jack would only leave to eat and even then he brought Bunny some food back, and the only time Bunny didn't rest was at night. He knew it was foolish, and he knew that if Jack found out he would be yelled at by the younger spirit, but he couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling of dread.

Every night he stayed up, feelings the young man next to him breath calmly as he slept. It was kind of cute, the soft snores, the little faces Jack made when he slept. Bunnymund would never say that to him though, because he knew the boy would deny it and make a snarky comment about him being cute when his nose twitches or something stupid like that.

Although his lover was adorable, he still watched out for anything. His ears strained for the smallest sound, his nose taking in every scent in the workshop. For what he was looking for, he could only guess the odor of Pitch. The sound of his dark chuckles before he makes an attack.

Maybe it was just his paranoia, but what Pitch said still rung in his very large ears. What could Pitch possibly be planning to do? He had no idea. All he knew was that he had to protect his love. Nobody was going to hurt his Jack. Even the thought made the pooka's grip tighten around the boys waist, growling softly. The teen stirred, and Bunny quickly quieted that rumbling in his chest. However, the boy had already woken up, looking up and rubbing his eyes.

"Bunny...what are ya doing? It's late..." Jack muttered, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I know, love, I know. I...um...had a nightmare." Bunnymund lied, nuzzling his nose to the boy's soft hair.

"Mm..." Jack yawned again, nuzzling the fur on his chest. "Well...don't stay up ALL night...You need to rest, Bunny..." he muttered before slipping back into sleep.

"If only I could." the large rabbit whispered, sure that Jack was asleep again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The week that North had finally agreed to let Bunny go home, that was the week things started going wrong. Every night, Jack would have nightmares that Bunny had to shake him awake from. Even then, he woke up screaming about darkness and Pitch hurting the large rabbit. And all Bunny could do was hold him tightly and stroke his hair, calming down the hysterical youth.

Bunnymund felt helpless, because he knew it was Pitch. Sandy wouldn't ever give Jack such dreams. All this time he stayed up all night trying to protect the boy he loved, and even then he could do nothing. All he could do was make the dreams shorter by waking Jack. Hopefully it was enough to protect him.

Even as one of the yetis unwrapped the bandage around Bunnymund's waist, Jack sat at his side, clutching his paw and trembling. Bunny did his best to calm the boy, stroking his hair, running his paw over his cheek, but none of it seemed to work. Jack tried to hide this, trying to put on a one of his usual grins, but the rabbit could see right through it.

Once the bandage was fully off, Bunny hopped up and wrapped his arms around the boy in a tight hug. "It's all right, Jackie. They're just nightmares...I'd never let that wanker hurt ya." he muttered, nuzzling his nose with Jack's cheek. Jack calmed a bit, nuzzling the fur on his chest.

"O-ok..." He muttered into the fur of the older Guardian.

Bunny nodded firmly, gripping his hand in his paw. "Now let's go let North know I'm leavin'."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jack sat on a low-hanging tree branch in the Warren, watching as Bunny ran around and did his routine check of the area to see how the egglets were doing. Luckily, nothing seemed to have changed in the Warren and the egglets were doing just fine on their own. Once he was completely sure not a blade of grass was out of place, Bunny sat at the base of the tree, grabbing a brush and an egg from the band around him.

Fascinated, the younger of the two watched as the rabbit began painting intricate designs on the white surface of the egg, the colors standing out brightly against the fur on Bunnymund's paws and the white shell of the egg. Bunny noticed his young lover's fascination, chuckling as he painted a blue ribbon around the egg, followed by many snowflakes. Jack grinned a bit, watching as the pooka finished the egg.

"Oi, Jackie, catch." he said throwing it into the air.

Luckily, Jack was quick to react and caught the blue egg, looking it over and snickering. Hooking his legs on the branch he sat on, he swung down, face to face with the older Guardian. Nuzzling his nose with the larger-and wetter- nose, he held the egg to his chest. "Thanks, Bun-Bun~!" he chimed.

Blushing, Bunny gave him a playful glare. "Don't get used to callin' me that."

"Aw, but it's such a fitting pet name for you! Oooh, I know, how about 'egg head'~?" he snickered, swinging away from the rabbit's grip.

"That one doesn't even make sense, mate!" Bunny laughed, sitting on his haunches.

"Well, you've always got eggs on the brain!"

Bunny snorted at the horrible joke, rolling his eyes. "You're lucky I love ya, Or I'd throttle ya for that."

"Sure you would, Bunny~!" Jack sang, playing with his staff.

The rabbit chuckled again, leaning back on the tree and relaxing. Looking around, he wanted to be sure nothing was wrong.

Noticing this, Jack huffed. "Seriously, rabbit, calm down! Everything's fine!"

Bunny's ears twitched at the comment, glancing up. "This comin' from the kid who's been scared of sleeping all week?"

Jack's cocky grin fell a bit and Aster felt the pain of guilt in his chest. He sighed, standing and pulling the boy from the branch easily thanks to his height. "Oh, Jackie, I'm sorry, I'm just worried is all...Pitch has been so quiet since that attack and I'm afraid what he'll do next...I don't want him to hurt ya, mate." He muttered, nuzzling his love.

Jack smiled a bit, playing with his fur. "Well...still, cottontail...you gotta ease up or you'll make everyone freak out."

Bunny sighed a bit, resting on his haunches again. "I need to keep my guard up, mate. If Pitch attacks, I want to be ready for it."

The young boy frowned, gently kissing the tip of his lover's nose. It twitched in response, causing him to chuckle and do it again, causing it to twitch again.

Bunny rolled his eyes, batting away the touches. "Watch it. That's sensitive." he said, rubbing his nose.

"Oh, I know! That's what makes it fun to play with~!" Jack snickered, running his fingers over the base of his ears. "How about these?"

The twitch he got was the only reply he got, and he smirked, a plan forming in his head. Gently threading his fingers through the fur on the pooka's head, he gently leaned up and kissed the base of the ear, causing Bunny to tense and a soft sound that Jack could only describe as a purr start in his chest.

"Oh, so I take it these are too?" He said, kissing the base of the other ear. Bunny tensed again and the purring grew louder.

"Maybe..." he muttered, trying to stop that damn purring.

Jack smirked again, gently nibbling the ear closest to him, the right side. Bunny growled, shutting his eyes and getting lost in the sensation of his Jack nibbling his ears and kissing them. "Mmm...This could be fun~!" Jack chuckled, gently stroking the ears as he kissed the base again.

The tone of voice Jack used sent shivers down Bunny's spine and all he wanted to do was tackle the boy to the ground and tear off his clothes, marking him as his mate for all to see. Jack was his. Jack was all his. He muttered something he didn't even hear, nuzzling Jack's neck. He opened his mouth to mark the spot his lips touched, then he realized what was happening. Panicking, he pushed Jack away and looked him in the eye.

"Stop." He said firmly, causing a look of confusion to form on the young man's face.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?"

No. Anything but that. He was doing all the right things and it felt _so _good. But that was why Bunnymund had to stop him.

"Jack, I think we should wait." He muttered, running a paw over the frost spirit's cheek.

Jack pouted a bit, an adorable pout that drove the bunny even crazier, but he restrained. "Why...?"

"I...just trust me." Bunny said, trying to stop the purring in his chest.

Jack crossed his arms, wanting a better explanation.

"I can't mark ya yet, mate..." The pooka said, avoiding eye contact.

"And why not? You love me, I love you, why not now?" Jack said, confused.

Bunny sighed, aggravated by the constant questions. "I want to be sure this is what you want, mate. I'm givin' ya some time to make the decision before rushing into this. We've only been together two weeks. This is a big step, it's like marriage in pooka culture. If we ever feel that..." Bunny didn't want to say it, but he knew it could happen. " The feelings are gone...It's not like human marriage, love."

Jack stared at him before sighing and nodding. "All right...we'll wait." He muttered, disappointed.

Bunny nodded, relieved that Jack was angry with him or offended. "Thanks, Love." He said, nuzzling Jack's hair and inhaling the scent.

Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, cottontail. But ya better make it worth the wait."

Bunny smirked a bit, eyes lighting up. "Oh, I assure ya, It will be." He said, wiggling his brow suggestively.

The two laughed and curled up next to the tree, Jack eventually falling asleep as he lay curled up in the warm fur of his pooka. Bunny grinned down at him, nuzzling his forehead before kissing it.

However, he didn't notice the dark corner of the Warren, deep golden eyes watching the two of them. A deep chuckle was restrained, the man knowing the pooka would hear.

_'This should be fun...' _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Heh heh, sorry this was so late. The other chapter may just have to come early next week. I'm workin' on my Mom's computer while I'm at home sick. **

**I am so sorry I didn't keep my promise, I was just so focused on other things like school and friends**

**Bunnymuse: And 'tumblr'.**

**Shut up, Rabbit. **

**I made this chapter a bit longer than the other, I hit my 2,000 word goal! I hope you like! Keep those reviews coming, they really help!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Um...hi, guys! **

**-dodges flying brick- **

**Sorry for how long this took me! I am really really really sorry...I've decided it's best not to promise chapters every other week, so you guys know...this story will update when it updates, no set time or day, But I'll try to regulate it or something. So let the JackRabbit begin~! **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The two lovers huddled together in the Warren, smiling happily as the bundle in Bunny's arms cooed softly, clutching his paw. Jack sat next to him, smiling softly as he watched the large rabbit handle their child. The pooka held the bundle gently, nuzzling his nose gently to his little one's own.

"I love you." Jack whispered, nuzzling his lover's arm.

"I love you too, Jackie." Bunnymund smiled, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist.

Suddenly, everything around him seemed to fade away. Bunny panicked, trying to grab for his young lover and their child, but they seemed to slip through his paws like sand. The beautiful colors of the Warren faded, replaced by dark, burnt grass and trees, leafless and foreboding. The smell of smoke hung in the air, a horrifying smell. So thick and full of ashes that Bunny nearly choked on just the smell. Looking to the source, his eyes widened in horror. A large plume of smoke billowed in the distance. Aster knew it was his burrow. He could hear the final screams of the Guardians, and for the first time in a long time, he felt that horrible feeling again, the emptiness of nothing in your chest when you're lonely. He had no more friends. He had no kit. He had no Jack.

Before he could control himself, the rabbit broke down into sobs, clutching his chest. It was all over. He just wanted it all to go away. Suddenly, the ground beneath him began to crumble and fall. Long black arms shot out of the abyss and grabbed Bunny before he could move or struggle. They grabbed him everywhere, tugging on his fur, yanking on his ears, and holding his feet together. Now matter how much he struggled, he could feel himself being dragged towards the darkness.

_"Oh, poor poor Bunny..." _

The voice made his ears perk up and when he looked, all he could see were deep gold eyes. His own eyes widened and horror and he snarled, struggling to tackle the tall dark figure, but to no avail. He could only see those horrible, horrible eyes as he was dragged into the darkness beneath him.

"BUNNY!"

Bunnymund's eyes shot open, panting as he sat up quickly. He whipped his head back and forth, relieved to see he was in his burrow. Looking down, his eyes met the worried eyes of Jack, who was clutching his arm.

"What's wrong, Bunny? You were trembling..." he said softly, feeling Bunny's forehead.

"I-i'm fine, love." Bunny muttered, lightly nudging the boy's hand away before lying back down and curling up next to Jack, clutching his hood as he buried his nose in his young lover's neck. He was still trembling slightly, even if he tried to hide it. It seemed Jack noticed this and began gingerly stroking his ears to calm him down. The pooka twitched, but relaxed. As long as Jack and the Guardians were fine, as long as his family was fine, he was sure everything would be all right.

He silently hoped that it was just a nightmare.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Bunnymund woke up curled around Jack protectively, his lover's face buried in the fur of his chest. He smiled softly, running a paw lightly through the silver hair. It was so soft, almost as soft as his own fur. Gently pulling Jack off and sneaking into the kitchen to start cooking the two of them breakfast.

It wasn't too long before Jack walked out of the small room, rubbing his eye. "Morning, Buns."

"Mornin', Love." Bunny smiled over his shoulder, careful not to keep his eyes off of the pancakes too long.

The table was covered in foods that the rabbit knew his young lover liked such as pancakes and waffles and french toast, some fruits and vegetables on the side for himself. Jack's eyes lit up and he grinned, sitting down at the table and licking his lips. "Geez, I knew you knew how to cook, but I didn't know you were some kind of master chef." he snickered, making himself a plate.

Bunny chuckled a bit, finishing the last pancake before turning off the stove. "Well, when ya live alone, ya gotta learn how to cook." He said, making a plate of fruits for himself. Jack made a face at the vegetables and fruit before looking back to his own breakfast and digging into it.

"You act like you haven't eaten in a week, mate! Slow down, you're gonna choke yourself." The pooka chuckled, taking a bite of a strawberry.

"I'm sorry, it's just so good!" Jack exclaimed, mouth full.

Bunny laughed a bit, handing him a napkin to clean off the syrup. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Jack rolled his eyes, cleaning the syrup dripping down his chin. "Sheesh, you're supposed to be my boyfriend, not my father." he snickered before taking another large bite of the pancake. Bunnymund rolled his eyes before quietly eating his own meal, ignoring the mess Jack was making. The frost spirit was obviously the first to finish, and he grinned at the rabbit, licking his lips. "You eat too slow for a rabbit."

Bunny gave him a playful shove with his foot, swallowing before replying. "No, unlike you, I actually like to TASTE my food before it goes down."

Jack huffed, rolling his eyes. "Ha ha, Kangaroo, you're hilarious."

The rabbit simply grinned at him before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"...Bunny, you've been quiet all morning. Is somethin' wrong?" Jack asked, frowning slightly.

Aster had hoped that the younger Guardian wouldn't notice his unusual silence, but he should have known better. Jack was too smart to not notice when someone is acting strange. "It's nothin', Love."

"...It's that nightmare, wasn't it?"

Bunnymund froze, about to take a bite of an already half-eaten carrot. Damn it, how could Jack see through him so easily?

"It is, isn't it?" Jack said gently, sitting next to the taller male.

"..Maybe."

"Maybe? Bunny, are we really gonna play this game? If there's something wrong with you, I want to know what it is! So don't be a stubborn old hare and tell me what's wrong!" Jack snapped, looking him in the eyes.

Bunny knew a boy who's mind was made up when he saw one. It was either tell Jack or he was sleeping outside of the burrow that night. He opened his mouth to explain, but just as he uttered the first word, the fluttering of quick wings could be heard.

"Bunny! Jack!" Tooth chimed, fluttering into the burrow. Along fluttered a few of her baby teeth.

Bunny's ears perked up and he smiled at the fairy. "Hey, Tooth. What's up?"

"North wants us all at the workshop. He didn't tell me why, he just told me to come and get you two." she said, her worry now obvious.

Jack's eyes widened and he looked to Bunny, who only nodded and helped him up. "Let's get going then."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As soon as they reached the workshop, it was obvious something had happened. Yetis were working on toys, but they seemed stressed and panicky, looking over their shoulder, jumping when someone was actually there. The elves seemed to hide behind the yetis, under tables, anywhere they believed they were out of sight. Bunny even saw one hiding in one of the many doll houses the yetis had made for the children. And if none of that was bad, surely, North looked the worst. He seemed perfectly fine at first glance, but after you looked him over, you could tell something was truly bothering him. His eyes seemed hazy and tired, his powerful stature seemed off, and his clothes were wrinkled and dirty. It seemed he was mostly leaning on Sandy and his desk for support when the the other guardians arrived.

Bunny's eyes widened and he looked North over for any injuries, silently panicking for the old man. "North, mate, what happened?" he asked, trying to hide his worried tone.

North sighed, taking another sip of the milk next to him before looking back up at the four guardians standing before him. "Pitch came to me last night. In a nightmare." he explained. Tooth gasped, eyes widening. Bunny's ears immediately fell, and he felt a shiver run up his spine. He hid it well, however, and continued to listen, holding Jack firmly.

"He said that he would soon return...with a weapon that none of us could even touch. " North muttered, massaging his temples.

A question mark appeared over Sandman's head, but besides that, there was no noise made among the guardians.

"What do you think it will be?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"We can only hope that when the time comes to fight it, we will find the strength." North muttered, taking another sip of his milk.

None of them noticed the almost blank stare of Bunny as he sat down. It felt like everything was being jammed into his head at once. He couldn't let Pitch harm the Guardians. They were his only family, and without them, he would be nothing. Then, to make matters even worse, the nightmare came crawling back into his memory, and his eyes widened in horror as realization kicked in.

"Bunny?"

The voice was faint as the pooka became dizzy, he felt like he was going to be sick. Pitch wouldn't do something so cold to him, would he? He couldn't, that would just be inhumane, a new low for the king of nightmares! He couldn't take away his family. Not again. After all the shit he put the pooka through, the least he could do was let him have a shred of happiness, of hope. Then again, it was Pitch Black.

"Aster? Aster, what's wrong?"

His mouth became dry and he held his head as his claws dug into the seat's arm rest. Memories flooded into his mind, memories he had thought he had once buried so deep into the corridors of his mind, he would never have to deal with the sight again. The pained screams, the shouts and cries. However, instead of the cries of his pookan kin, it was the screams of the guardians. The pained shriek of Tooth, the howl of North, and the shriek of Jack. He felt the bile rise in his throat, realizing that there was one more sound he could hear.

The faint cries of a baby.

_**"BUNNYMUND!"**_

Before the rabbit knew what was happening, he felt as if he was lighter than a feather, and he could only register the soft 'thud' of his body making contact with the floor beneath him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Wow, I scrambled to get this one posted! I'm actually getting ready to get to school right now, so I was lucky to see I had some spare time. sorry if this is so choppy, I meant to make it so much better, considering I left you all hanging for so long. Hopefully, I can work on it next week when I've got my laptop again. **

**So, for the millionth time, I apologize. **

**Gotta go, hope you all like it! Reviews are nice too...just sayin'. :D**


	7. Chapter 5

**All right guys! I finally got a chapter done. I feel horrible for my laziness as of late, but I thank those of you who are being understanding, especially the ones who gave me support through reviews- hint hint - Now Shipper needs to shut up and get this story rolling for you all!**

**NOTE. THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL ACTIVITY AND CURSING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bunny groaned quietly, jarred awake by a sudden cold, moist pressure on his forehead. Opening his eyes slightly, he looked up to see his head was rested in Jack's lap, a cold rag being held to his forehead by Tooth. The second the two of them saw his emerald orbs, they sighed with relief.

"You all right, hun? What happened?" Tooth asked, patting his head.

Bunny winced, taking a moment to remember exactly what had happened before he blacked out. He remembered what he had imagined, shuddering slightly. His lover felt this, frowning. "Bunny?"

"I-it was just dehydration, I need to get myself a glass of water." Bunny muttered, sitting up.

Tooth nodded, gently pushing the pooka back down and readjusting his head in Jack's lap. "Don't get up, I'll go get it. We can't have you passing out again on the way there." she chimed. She then fluttered hurriedly down the hall to North's kitchen, followed by a couple of her fairies. Jack waited until Tooth was completely out of sight before looking back to his older lover, eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you not telling us, Bunny? You've been panicking ever since we started dating! Is it me, am I putting to much stress on you or what?" Jack asked, huffing angrily. "I just want you to be honest with me, Aster, because if you're not happy with this relationship, I don't want to drag you down."

Bunny's ears flattened, the feeling of guilt welling up in his chest. He hadn't realized that he was scaring Jack so much as to make him believe that maybe the pooka was having second thoughts about their newly found relationship. "No, it's nothing like that, Jackie, really...I just...I'm worried about Pitch, and the Easter preparations took a lot out of me this year..." he muttered, gingerly stroking Jack's knee.

Jack smiled faintly, reaching down to stroke Bunny's forehead, earning a happy purr from the pooka. The frost sprite chuckled softly, kissing his furry boyfriend's forehead just as Tooth fluttered in. Her violet eyes widened and she nearly dropped the glass of water held in her shaky hands as she looked between the two. "U-um...I...er..." She stuttered, her face taking on a red hue. Jack felt his own face gaining a thin layer of frost as he looked up to the fairy woman and gave a small smile. "Um...thank you, Tooth." He said softly, gently taking the cup and handing it to Aster.

Bunny drank it down quickly, wanting to calm himself from the embarrassing situation. "So...um...Tooth. Heh heh...um...me and Jack forgot to mention something to you and the others." he managed, giving a slight smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later, all of the Guardians sat together, Toothiana sitting and shifting in her seat. She had trouble keeping her mouth shut about the two sitting across from her, but she had promised not to tell the other Guardians just yet. Hopefully, she would keep her promise. At least, that was Bunny's hope as they sat and discussed Pitch's possible strategies. Jack, however, was no longer paying attention to the group as they talked, simply toying with his staff. He had his mind set on other things. Like Bunny.

You see, it should come as no surprise to you that the boy was a 318 year-old virgin, and dying during his teenage years certainly didn't help his sex drive. For years, he was left with only his hand and his thoughts. He had heard the adults of the children he watched over speak of it, and he faintly remembered one teen saying something along the lines of 'Jackin' off is nothing compared to the real thing'. He had wanted so desperately to find out if that was true, yet the one time he was actually ready, Bunny pushed him away and told him to wait. Well, damn it, he had done a lot of waiting. A good 43 years of it, in fact. With only the thought of the pooka above him, grunting and groaning as he claimed him and his own right hand. The thought made him shift in his seat, biting his lip to restrain a whine. He had to convince Bunny, somehow. Had to show him he was ready. So, while Bunny and the others worked on battle strategies, he slowly began to plot out his own strategy...

Bunny was unaware of his snowflake's shuffling, focusing on the plans. "Did you see anything besides Pitch, North?" He asked, resting his chin in his paw. They had no leads on what Pitch could be planning. Nothing in his nightmares helped much either, not that he spoke of them. North shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he flipped through his books. "I see nothing that is linked to his attacks on you and Jack or his visit to The Pole. Nothing at all." He grunted, skimming over each page. "He can not have us beat..." He shook his head in disbelief, giving a sad sigh. Sandy's eyes were shut as he focused on the children's dreams, none of which being altered by the dark man. He gave a silent sigh, opening his eyes and shaking his head at the others. They all gave exasperated groans, each now reaching for a book to help North.

"Oi, Jack, care to help a lil over here?" Bunny grunted, looking up to his secret lover.

Jack glanced up, snickering slightly. "Not much for hard work, remember? But I can try." He chimed, reaching over with his staff and flipping a book into his hand. He opened it to the first page, skimming over it. No pictures, just boring old handwriting scribbled quickly. He tried focusing on it, tried to help in some way, but his mind kept drifting off to his plan.

It was nearly two hours later that the older Guardian groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I think we all should rest. Get home, get some sleep and relax. We will meet up again tomorrow and look into Pitch's whereabouts. We all must not push ourselves, no matter how dangerous the threat. The children still need us." He said softly, picking up a couple books.

Bunny nodded, stretching his arms and rubbing his neck. "Need help, there, mate?" He asked, picking up a couple of the books as well. They had not noticed in their search for information that they had taken down nearly all of North's books and now each of them worked to hurriedly pick them up, wanting to get home quickly to rest. None of them were as quick as Jack, however, as he flipped book after book into the shelves, wanting to hurry to get home and put his plan into action. He had a small grin on his face, looking down to his soon-to-be-mate. None of the others had noticed, but during the last couple hours, Jack had been flipping through a book of Pookan culture. He didn't understand most of it, so he had skipped right to the important part. The Pookan mating ritual.

He snickered, looking to the Guardians who now stared at him in awe. He had, unknowingly in his rush to get home, had turned into something of a blizzard, whirring through and putting all the books away. He gave a bashful smile and a nervous chuckle, shrugging. "Real tired, not one for books." He explained quickly. Then, with some quick and short good byes, the Guardians disbanded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jack was quick to get home, practically dragging Bunny along. The pooka should have known something was amiss, but he simply brushed it off as his lover only trying to cheer him up after a long day of hard work. The second hint was when Jack had volunteered to cook Bunny's favorite meal, steamed carrots with a side of lettuce and greens. This is what made Bunny suspicious, considering that the frost spirit hated touching vegetables, let alone cook them. A childish quirk of sorts that he found adorable. Jack was busy in the kitchen when Aster walked in, his arms crossed over his chest as he raised a brow at the boy.

"What are you up to?" He asked, leaning in the doorway. Jack snorted, making a plate of the food with a slight wince of disgust. "Nothing, babe. I just thought you would like to relax." he chimed, sitting Bunny down at the dining table. "I don;t need it as much as you and the others, I was playing most of the time."

Bunny snorted, shaking his head lightly as he grabbed a fork. "Well, considering most of the time all you did was sit in your little fort and read some fairy tale book, yes, I would say that you didn't get much work done." He muttered, sniffing at the food. Surprisingly, it looked edible. He had not expected Jack to be any good at cooking things with a stove, a source of heat that most frost sprites would avoid. Jack grinned mischievously, shrugging. "Well, I did warn you all before I became a Guardian. Snowballs and fun times." He said, floating behind the rabbit. His cold hands moved to smooth the fur on Aster's shoulders, gently kneading the tense muscles.

Bunny nearly choked on the food at the gesture, not used to someone touching his shoulders so soothingly. He coughed slightly, his eyes flicking back to the boy. "J-jack, what are you-"

Jack snickered, pressing a cold finger to his furry boyfriend's lips. "I'm not doing anything, calm down. You just look tense. I've learned a thing or two from watching those 'Spas' people talk so much about, and I thought that you could be my test dummy. Just relax." He chimed, slowly moving to knead the pookas broad shoulders. Bunny groaned a little, raising his brow. "Your test dummy? Don't know how I feel about that, love." He chuckled. Jack grinned slightly, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

"Well, you're already my dummy. Might as well be my test dummy." He chimed, slowly beginning to move towards Bunny's neck. He had read in the book that the necks of the pookas were highly sensitive to gentle touches, considering they were often used to seal the mating of the race. Bunny groaned softly, pushing his plate aside so he wouldn't choke on his food as he melted into the massage. He knew it was wrong to enjoy this so much, and it would probably end badly, but his mind was completely done with reasonable thinking. All it wanted was to relax into the boy's touch and allow Bunny some peace for the first time ever since this whole bloody nightmare with Pitch began.

Jack grinned, moving on to the second step of his plan, getting Aster riled up. The book had said that once a pooka was excited, there were two ways of calming his sex drive down. One, lock them in a room until they regain control. Or Two, 'relieve' the pooka. Jack certainly had no intentions of locking Bunny up any time soon. He rested his chin on Aster's head, humming softly. "Ya know, babe, I was just thinking not long ago, during that boring study hall thingy..." He purred, making sure to speak directly into Aster's ear. This sent shivers down his boyfriend's back, and the rabbit looked up to the boy, cocking his head.

"Hm? That so? What about?" He muttered, clutching his seat tightly.

The Frost spirit nodded, smiling innocently. "It really is a shame that we have to wait, ya know? I mean, I'm sure you're full of pent up energy and need, huh?" He hissed. Bunny bit his lip, his eyes narrowing slightly as he caught on to Jack's plan. "Jaack-" He tried to scold the boy, but was quickly cut off as Jack continued. "After all, you are a rabbit. I'm surprised that you haven't gone crazy one day and just started humping things like some dog in heat."

The rabbit groaned, feeling the boy's hands move lower down his arms, tracing the distinct markings there. "I really do wish I could help you. Really. I would love to be simply taken by you...my back slammed into some wall, you driving into me like crazy...Mm, just the thought gives me...chills." Jack nearly whispered in the large ear. He nearly snorted at the pun he had unintentionally made, but he was quickly caught off guard by Aster's paws gripping his arms as he twirled around, grasping his wrists and pinning him to the table. He whined slightly, looking up into the dark, dilated eyes of his lover.

Fuck.

He hadn't meant to go that far.

Just enough to gain some control maybe, but by the look in Bunny's eyes, there was no way that was happening. The pooka growled, pressing his lips to Jack's neck and running his paws over the boy's chest. This blue hoodie of his had to go. If Jack was going to tease him, rile him up, then he was going to pay the consequences that came with that. He tugged the jacket off, throwing it to the side and grinning down at Jack, his beautiful white canvas of a chest now visible. Jack whined softly, looking to the side as the pooka's paws ran over his chest. He expected the palms to be rough on his chest, but really, it was just coarse fur. The frost sprite moaned softly, throwing his head back as Bunny's tongue met his frigid skin, the warm wet muscle making it's way down lower until it reached the tight brown pants. Gingerly, so he didn't rip the only clothes Jack had, Aster unbuttoned the pants quickly, pulling them down to the boy's ankles.

Surprise Surprise, Jack wasn't wearing any underpants. Bunny was now facing his mate's erection, standing proud with curls of silver surrounding the base. It was a good six or seven inches long, nothing compared to the rabbit's, and it was cold. Well, not exactly cold. Just, uncommonly cool for a normal penis. Bunny's paw carefully grasped the column of flesh, running his fingers over it like it was one of his eggs.

Jack groaned, watching Bunny's every movement. Heh heh, nope, no 'Helpless Virgin' act for him. No. He wanted it rough, he wanted it hard, and he wanted to feel it in the morning. He wanted to feel the burn of Bunny taking him, and he wanted the satisfaction of finally being claimed, and finally claiming someone as his own. He couldn't care less if it was a giant alien rabbit. He was his giant alien rabbit, after all. His thoughts were interrupted when a rough tongue ran over the tip of his cock, causing him to bite his knuckle to restrain the pleasured grunt. Aster noticed this and gave a grin, doing the same thing, but this time, he worked from base to tip, teasing the sensitive skin before taking the head into his mouth. Jack gasped, his hands shooting to the top of his boyfriend's head and holding him there, making Bunny grunt as he took more of the frost sprite into his mouth.

Jack smirked, glad to finally have some kind of control. "Mmmm, Bunny, your mouth feels so good...!" He moaned, bucking his hips lightly. He grinned at the muffled grunt he got in return, raising his brow at the older Guardian. "Aw, can the big bad Easter Kangaroo not handle sucking on my 'Popsicle'~?" He chimed, giving a snicker at his pun. Bunny gave an annoyed groan, pulling back. "One more joke and I swear, I'll leave ya like this." He growled. Well, Jack certainly didn't want that. So he gave an innocent grin, pushing Bunny's head back down to his dick. "Fine, fine, cottontail." He chuckled, watching as Aster took him into his mouth again. He grunted slightly, his nails digging into the table behind him. Bunny smirked slightly, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked. Muzzles weren't really good for this kind of thing, but if it made Jack happy, he would do his best. Suddenly, he heard a loud groan from above him and felt Jack grab his ears, sinking himself deeper into his mouth before cumming inside Aster's mouth.

The pooka was surprised, eyes widening as he nearly choked on the milky substance. He gave Jack a light shove, pushing himself away before swallowing his mate's cum and glaring up at the frost spirit. "God damn it, Frost! Give a guy a little warnin' next time!" He exclaimed, eyes narrowed. Jack smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "S-sorry, Bunny, it's just...you were doin' really good...and it felt so good, I just couldn't-" He was cut off by Bunny's paw over his mouth and he knew right away he was in trouble. He snickered slightly as he was tossed on the table, the food he had prepared for his boyfriend clattering to the floor. "Damn, perfectly good meal gone to waste." He said, faking a disappointed sigh.

Aster rolled his eyes, lifting Jack's legs and rear until Jack's knees rested on his shoulders. The boy's eyes widened and he tried to sit up to see what Bunny was doing, but was quickly pushed down by Bunny's strong paw. He quickly got an idea though, when he felt Bunny's tongue running along his inner thigh. He groaned softly, clawing the table yet again to keep from grabbing Aster's head. Bunny grinned, moving to Jack's twitching entrance. He pressed two of his thick fingers to Jack's lips, smiling faintly. "Suck." He commanded. Jack followed the order and took the fingers into his mouth, coating them with a decent amount of saliva before releasing them. Bunny nodded, moving down to press his index finger to the ring of muscle.

With some resistance, the finger made it's way inside, earning a soft gasp from the boy beneath him. Bunny shushed him gently, running his free paw up and down his belly in soothing motions. "Shhh, it's all right, Jack. I'm just gonna get ya ready. Don't wanna hurt ya." He said softly, beginning to move his finger in and out of Jack. The boy groaned, biting his lip as he balanced himself up on his elbows, watching Bunny's concentration as he prepped him. Soon, he relaxed around the finger inside him as it began a quick pace. This caused the frost sprite to groan yet again, arching his back as Bunny continued to press yet another inside.

"Mmm~...Bunny..." Th frost sprite groaned, bucking his hips into Aster's fingers. Hearing his name said in such a tone sent shivers down his spine. He groaned happily, pulling the fingers out. He just hoped that the boy was prepared for what was to come. He pinned Jack's wrists above his head with one paw, the other moving to lift his mate's leg. He looked Jack in the eye and growled.

"I hope ya know, Jack, once I've cum inside ya and marked ya, yer mine. Forever. No turning back, no loving anyone else, just you and me for eternity." He said softly, the only warning Jack was to get before he took him. He had tried to take it slow, he had tried to warn Jack, but the boy had put himself in this situation. He would have to decide now before Bunny could no longer restrain. The frost sprite smirked, leaning upward and pressing his nose to the pooka's own wet and twitching nose.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Fuzzy butt." He teased.

And that was it. The rabbit's rational mind was blown to pieces. Bunny bucked his hips, pressing the tip of his cock to the twitching entrance, earning a low groan from the boy beneath him. He bit his lip, trying to move slowly as he slid inside the cool cavern. Frost formed around his penis and melted just as quickly from the heat, making the movements smoother. Jack groaned, biting his lip as he looked up at the older guardian. It hurt. Oh, it hurt. The tight ring of muscle stung and burned as Bunny made his way inside, and it only made Jack want more, or at least for Bunny to move quicker. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist, tightening and pulling the rabbit in more and more until he was inside completely.

Bunny gasped as he waited for Jack to adjust, running his paws up and down the boy's sides. It wasn't as cold as he would have thought, but it wasn't warm like a normal human's body. The muscles tightened and twitched, being forced to relax by the frost spirit who groaned and whined as he forced himself to relax. He wanted this, no, hell no, he NEEDED this. He needed Bunny to mark him, and he needed it hard and fast. He forced himself to relax, looking up to Bunny and nodding. The pooka bit his lip, gently pulling out until only the tip was left inside. The rabbit snapped his hips forward, earning a pleasured moan from the boy beneath him as he bucked against him. The thrust had hit a sensitive spot inside him, making him see stars.

Bunny perked his ears up at the moan and began a leisurely pace. However, Jack was not satisfied with the speed and he groaned, tightening his legs around his furry mate and helping him drive inside harder. He smirked, licking his lips as he looked up at Aster with half-lidded icy blue eyes, clouded with lust. Maybe a little talk would rile him up again.

"Mmm, Bunny, your dick is so big~..." He purred, throwing his head back. "Feels so good inside me...Need more, babe..."

Bunny's nose twitched with interest and he grinned slightly, slowing a little. He saw through Jack's plan, and although he wanted to pound the boy into the table beneath them, he also wanted to hear Jack do something he never did too often. Beg. "And ya feel real tight around me, love. Suckin' me right in." He chuckled, running his paw across Jack's chest. He allowed a claw to gingerly rake slow lines on the perfect white skin, soon to be marred with his marks. "I think I'll slow a little bit...enjoy the moment, yeah?"

Jack whined, glaring at the rabbit and pouting. Bunny was so mean! "Bunnyyyy, come on! Move it alread-" He gasped, a loud cry leaving his lips as Bunny gave a particularly rough thrust just to hear the shout. The pooka laughed softly, raising his brow at the boy. "I'm sorry, love. couldn't quite hear ya. What was that you wanted me to do~?" He chimed innocently. Jack glared playfully, huffing. "Baabe!" He groaned, leaning back. Bunny perked his ears up, sniffing at Jack's neck and licking slightly. "Hm~?"

"Fuck me!" Jack growled, gently nipping at the long ear.

Now, how could say no to that? Bunny groaned, his pace becoming rapid and needy. Each of his thrusts hit that spot inside Jack, but now the movements were quick and frantic, and Jack didn't just see stars. He saw entire galaxies in his pleasured haze. He groaned, feeling Aster release his wrists. His hand quickly shot to the fur on his boyfriend's back, tugging lightly. "Nngh...B-bunny...Ahhh..." He whispered, moving to bury his face in Bunny's neck. The rabbit stopped him, lightly tugging his hair and smirking at him. "Ah ah ah, Jack. I wanna hear every single moan ya make, understand?" He hissed, licking the outer shell of Jack's ear. The frost sprite moaned, nodding excitedly as he reached down to grip his erection. He began pumping it with Bunny's thrusts, tightening himself around Bunny just as he thrust inside to give the rabbit even more friction.

"J-jackie...feels so good...G-gonna cum..." Aster hissed, looking down at his mate. Jack smirked, tilting his head back to show the perfect white skin of his shoulder. "Go a-ahead, Buns. I wanna feel it inside me, don't you dare hold back." The boy hissed, tightening his legs around the pooka's hips. Bunny groaned, sniffing at the younger Guardian's shoulder and pressing his teeth to the perfect spot. The spot would be easily seen, even with his mate's hoodie on. Good, he wanted everybody to know now. Jack was his, and he would always be his. He growled, happy with the thought as he looked up to Jack, lightly licking his jaw.

"Yer mine, ya understand me, frost bite? Only I can be inside you, only I can make you scream like this." He hissed. Jack smirked slightly, nodding. "All yours, baby." He grunted.

And with those last few words, Bunny howled, his hips snapping forward as he thrust as far as he could into his mate and came, his seed filling the boy's entrance. His teeth dug into the spot he had chosen, marking the frost sprite as his for all to see. Jack groaned loudly, giving his dick one last pump before cumming between them, grinning at the feeling of his lover's warm seed spilling into him. It felt so good to be filled, even when the rabbit pulled out, he could still feel it. Of course, his shoulder stung, and he felt blood dripping down his chest, but he couldn't have been more satisfied. He felt himself being gently picked up, then carried to the bedroom that he and Aster shared. Gently, the pooka settled the boy into the bed and curled next to him, gently cleaning the boy's essence from his stomach and the blood from his shoulder.

"I love ya, Cottontail." Jack muttered softly, stroking Bunny's head sleepily as he was cleaned. Bunny grinned up at the boy, giving one last lick before leaning up and kissing his forehead. "And I love you too, Jackie." The two curled together, simply enjoying the afterglow of their first time together and Bunny grinned, staring up at the ceiling as Jack rested his head on his chest, snuggling under his chin. It really couldn't get any better than this.

However, unknown to the two happy lovers, there was something very unusual happening inside of Jack at that moment. If Bunny and sniffed enough, he may have caught it, but he wasn't exactly focused on that. No, there was something that neither of them knew at that moment. Deep inside Jack, right in his belly, a new life was forming.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I FINALLY GOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER IN. AREN'T YOU ALL PROUD OF ME?**

**I apologize for the laziness, but I am glad to say I am out of school and I now have a lot of free time. The only times I can not write are every other week because my Mom doesn't want JackRabbit porn on her computer. XD I hope to get this done and move on to other stories, if you would like. Now, it is nearly 4:30 AM Where I live and I need to get some sleep.**

**Oh, and one more thing. There will be an explanation as to how the M-Preg is possible! I know this is a common trait in M-Preg stories that annoys people and I can understand completely. I sometimes read stories that don't really explain it and although the stories are wonderful and often sweet, i just can't stop clinging to the fact that there was no real reason for the uke to get pregnant. So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, it's probably the longest that will be in the story! (Nearly 5,000 words!) :D**

**~Shipper**


	8. Chapter 6

**Um...so...Welllll...Hiiiiiii...**

**-gets slapped by all of you waiting for so long-**

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND ENDED UP SO SHORT. I HAD NO IDEA IT WOULD TAKE THIS LONG FOR ME TO GET MY MUSE BACK TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I MAY WRITE ANOTHER SMUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT, BUT YOU MUST REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THAT'S A GOOD PLAN OR NOT.**

**Speaking of reviews, I'm thinking about for the last half of the fic making it based on how many reviews I get, like, set up a certain number of reviews, then update. I just love seeing reviews, and I really would like some more feedback. So, I do believe I will do that, set it up so after a certain number of reviews, I'll update. Just a warning to you all.**

**NOW, ON TO THE STORY.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Aster yawned, pawing at the space next to him. He expected to feel the cool flesh of his lover, to feel his silky hair, anything. However, there was only an empty space. The pooka's eyes shot open and he looked around for Jack, whining slightly. The boy would never promise something as solemn and serious as becoming his mate just for sex, then leave, would he? The boy could not be that shallow or cruel! Or worse, maybe Pitch had come in the night and had taken Jack away! Bunny's ears flattened at the thought and he quickly hopped up, prepared to go looking for his young mate.

However, just as he was about to throw on his bandoleer and run out the door, there was a horrible groan. He perked his ears up, head whipping back to look at the source of the sound. The Guardian's eyes fell upon his bathroom's door, thrown open in a desperate attempt to get inside. Bunny quickly walked over to the small room, peeking in. The sight he found both horrified and worried him. Jack was sitting next to the toilet, panting and coughing. He looked up to Bunny, whining slightly before the blue eyes widened again and he looked back to the toilet, the contents of his stomach quickly spilling into the bowl. Aster frowned, quickly kneeling next to his mate and stroking his back. He had no idea what to do in this situation except let the boy vomit until his stomach had no more to throw up.

After about fifteen minutes, it seemed Jack was done, and he leaned heavily against Bunny, whining softly as he held his empty stomach. Aster stroked his air, frowning down at his mate.

"Come on...Let's get you cleaned up..." He said softly, helping Jack stand. The frost spirit nodded slightly, standing on shaking legs as he leaned against the pooka. Bunny lead Jack to their bed, then got the young male to lie down. "Now, love, do you know what happened?" He asked gently, sitting down next to the boy and grasping his hand.

"I-i just started feeling really dizzy and sick...S-so I got to the bathroom quickly..." Jack mumbled, relaxing on the pillows.

Aster frowned at this, cocking his head and standing. "All right...we should get North...I'll send an egglet to fetch him." He said calmly, trying to hide his fear for his mate. Quickly, he picked up a near-by egg, scribbling a message down on the white shell. "Get to The Pole. Get North." He explained to the egglet. The tiny creature bobbed it's head, it's way of nodding before hopping twice and opening a burrow. It ran down, soon closing the tiny portal behind it. Bunny then looked back to his mate, grasping his hands and stroking his hair as they waited.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was nearly forty-five minutes before North entered the Warren, his entrance being made known by the loud portal's opening. However, it seemed he did not bring his sleigh this time, since there was no sound after that except the pounding on the door. Aster quickly ran out, opening the door before the Guardian broke it down. North's brow was furrowed with worry as the pooka led him to the bedroom, where Jack still laid on many pillows Bunny had gotten for him. The man's brow furrowed and he pulled a small pouch from his coat, nothing much, just a tiny red velvet sack. Aster watched as North pulled out some necessary equipment for looking the young frost sprite over, and he chuckled as his lover's eyes widened.

"It is like his present bag. A lot bigger inside than it seems." He explained, pulling up an old wooden stool next to the bed and grasping Jack's hand. The Guardian of Wonder soon set to work, checking Jack's temperature, checking for any signs of sickness. It was when North pulled out a stethoscope and held it to Jack's heart that the man's eyes widened. Bunny had been watching, thrumming his fingers nervously as his mate was given a thorough inspection when he saw the man's eyes widen and he perked his head up, cocking his head as the man moved the stethoscope lower. His instincts suddenly kicked in and he growled, standing up.

"North, what the hell, that's supposed to be used on his heart, keep it on his chest and no low-" Bunny began, snarling and grasping Jack's hand possessively. Quickly, he was cut off by the Russian shoving a finger in his face and an annoyed glare.

"Shut up, rabbit. I am busy." North huffed, looking back to his work. "I will not touch Jack inappropriately. I just heard something."

Bunny's ears perked up and he cocked his head, confused. "Heard something? Whaddya mean?" He asked. North ran his hand over Jack's flat stomach, earning a soft groan from the frost sprite.

"Still here, ya know!" He mumbled, looking down. "What is it, North, Just a stomach ache?" He asked.

The older man listened for a few more seconds, grinning slightly before looking up to the two Guardians. "НЕВЕРОЯТНО!" He exclaimed. Green eyes met Blue in a shared look of confusion before North continued. "Aster, come here!" The older man pointed to Jack's stomach, giving a knowing grin. "Go ahead, take a whip."

"It's take a _whiff_, Nick." Bunny snorted before leaning down and gently kissing Jack's head. He then moved to sit next to North, sniffing his mate's stomach. His eyes widened and his head whipped up to look up at both North and his mate before going back and pressing an ear to Jack's stomach. The teen cocked his head, brow furrowing.

"Come on, we're talking about me here, quit dropping me out of the conversation! What the hell is so important about the smell of my stomach!?" He huffed, raising his brow and crossing his arms. Bunny's paws trembled as he heard exactly what North had heard before, nearly making his heart stop for the first time in nearly a thousand years. He sat up, looking to his long-time friend and cocking his head.

"B-but this isn't possible, Nick, we're both male, t-there's no way he could be...!" He mumbled, looking to Jack. The frost sprite growled, sitting up.

"What's. Wrong? Am I gonna die, Am I sick, come on, just tell me already before I freeze you both!" He exclaimed, tugging on his hoodie that had been discarded for the use of the stethoscope.

North only grinned at him, patting the teen's belly. "Jack, you are pregnant!"

The frost sprite paused, staring at the man for a good few seconds before cracking up. "You're hilarious, North, but C'mon, there's no way-"

"Jackie, it's true." Aster mumbled, running a paw over his ears. "Ah heard it mahself, and ah could smell it."

Jack grew more panicked, swallowing and flicking his eyes between the two men. "Come on, Guys, This isn't funny. I may be really sick or something, don't make a joke outta this because me and Bunny..." He trailed off as he looked into the eyes of his lover, expecting some kind of laughter or jest, but there was nothing. Only sincerity and as much surprise as he had. The boy suddenly felt very light-headed, rubbing his head and swallowing. "W-what...b-but how...?"

North grinned, pulling another object from his coat. A large book, old and beaten from years of use. He opened it and began flipping through the yellowed pages until he reached the page he had been looking for. He then set it down, pointing to a small diagram. The picture was older, with two stick figures. Surrounding the two of them were different colored orbs. "Says here that when mating between spirits, regardless of gender or race, that each of the two parties give a small amount of their energy." The man explained, pointing to the next picture, the two figures were now holding hands, and it could be seen that the edges of the orbs were mixing slightly. "Now, think about this, Aster is a Spring spirit. A spirit of a holiday that represents fertility and new life, no less! Then, there is Jack, a spirit of a barren season, with new life just waiting to blossom beneath the cold snow."

Aster huffed, eyes narrowing. "Will you just cut to the chase, North!?" He snapped, slamming his paw on the table. "How is this possible!?"

North gave him an annoyed grunt, shaking his head. "You must be patient, old friend, it is good story! So, when you two mated, your energies combined and took root in Jack's stomach, forming a sort of womb for a child to form. Your combined energies have made a child!"

Jack watched in amazement, looking over the drawings in disbelief. Bunny already knew what was coming and dashed over, quickly catching his mate as he nearly fainted.

"I-i'm pregnant..." Jack repeated breathlessly to himself, looking up at Bunny. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he grinned, sitting up. "We're gonna have a kid, Aster!" His hand rested on his flat stomach and he shifted excitedly, snuggling against his mate's chest.

Bunny's eyes widened slightly in surprise, cocking his head. "M-my, you're takin this rather well." He mumbled, stroking Jack's hair. "A-ah had no idea ya wanted kits that badly."

"Of course I wanted kids, Bunny! I mean, just think about it, a little pooka-human! Oooh, I wonder what it will look like! Maybe it will have your eyes and markings, Or maybe it will have my hair and grin~!" The frost sprite chimed. "We'll have a little family!"

Bunny couldn't help but smile softly at the teenager, resting a paw on Jack's stomach as he began babbling on about him making a new room for the child and names, as well as talking to North about getting an ultrasound soon. He was happy that his mate was excited, and even more happy that he would soon be a father, something he had never gotten to experience back when Pookas thrived in their world. However, the dreams and hallucinations of a sobbing child as his own Warren was burned to ash haunted in the back of his mind. Would it really be safe for the child while Pitch was still at large? What if he harmed Jack, harming the child as well?

That moment, he made a promise to himself, his mate, and his child. Looking down to stroke Jack's stomach, still flat and showing no sign of the life it held, he smirked slightly.

Pitch wasn't going to take all he loved again. He wasn't going to leave him in the middle of a blazing inferno as he listened to all he held dear being torn away with the simple slice of a scythe and the shriek of the fearlings. No, oh no. He would have to go through Bunnymund, and this time, he was ready for all the Nightmare King had to throw at him, anything to save his mate, child, and dear friends.

So, as Jack and North chatted about the child, while Jack rested his hand over top Bunny's paw, The pooka only smirked and nuzzled his shoulder, kissing his temple.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**"НЕВЕРОЯТНО!"= "INCREDIBLE!" **

**There. I did it while watching Doctor Who, I have no idea how that inspired me. Maybe because the Doctor was so vengeful about his own world being destroyed? Oh well, I don't quite know. Point is, I got it out, and I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor. I may try to bust out another chapter before I leave for vacation on Friday, but I may not...I may work on the smut, if you all want another smut chapter. I DUNNO. GIVE ME FEEDBACK, PEOPLE.**

**All right, so, until next time, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


End file.
